


Avengers Family Dinner™ + the spiderling

by sad_yeehaw



Series: the spiderling and the rest of the team [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Embarassed Steve, Fluff, Gen, Hopefully it isn't too bad, How Do I Tag, I'll add tags as i go because i forget shit, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but not really, i can't tag, morgan doesn't exist bc i can't write small children, okay, that took me a while, this is gonna be bad oof, this is the first fanfic i have written since 2015, tony nat and loki are alive because i said so, whatever, when i wrote shit on wattpad, woah that was too many relationships and characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_yeehaw/pseuds/sad_yeehaw
Summary: "I have an announcement to make," Tony said, getting up from his chair and shushing everyone around him. He was situated at one head of the table, and some of the avengers noticed the empty spot to his left, but didn't question it. "Tonight is a very special Avengers Family Dinner™, since we have a new member joining us. Underoos, please come out of wherever you're hiding, please."When Mr. Stark finished his sentence, Peter did a backflip off the ceiling where he was hiding, and landed behind Tony, making a few people jump. His mentor smiled and stepped to the side, pushing the teenager in front for everybody to see.He was a bit intimidated by the amount of eyes on him, but he still needed to introduce himself. He swallowed hard and started talking."Um... Hi, everyone. I'm Peter Parker, but you might know me as Spider-man."orpeter is invited to the avengers family dinner, which is pretty eventful, to say the least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first thing i have written since 2015 where i wrote trash fanfiction on wattpad, but with the amount of shit that i have read on here, i guess this is gonne be okay.  
i still need to work on some stuff, but please be nice in the comments,,,,,  
i'll most definitely try to write some more, and an idea is how peter met individually the other avengers (they were way too many to put them all in here i'm sorry)  
ok, here we go.

He had no idea when he got here. Only 2 minutes ago, Tony Stark send him a text which read "Saturday, avengers family dinner. 6 pm. You better be there or i'm taking away your suit". Did Mr. Stark think he was ready to meet the rest of the team? Because he was sure as hell he wasn't.

He couldn't say he wasn't excited, no, he was absolutely thrilled, but of course, his anxiety kicked in. He was about to meet his childhood superheros – not through some formal meeting, but a casual family dinner.

He did start feeling bad. Of course he started feeling bad. He felt horrible. Because even though this was an incredible opportunity that pretty much nobody gets, his excitement was starting to get drowned in his guilt because again who is he to barge into a personal moment between team members who considered each other family? Yes, he did sometimes help with high-level threats, but he never got to actually meet them. They didn't know him as Peter Parker, the 16 year old kid who loved legos and star wars, they knew him as Spider-man, the friendly neighbourhood superhero who wears blue spandex and helps people in Queens.

So he tried reasoning with Mr. Stark.

**Mr. Tin can man:** Saturday, avengers family dinner. 6 pm. You better be there or i'm taking away your suit

**baby:** but, Mr. Stark! i can't meet the rest of the avengers! i'm just your friendly neighbourhood spider-man! i'm not one of you!

**Mr. Tin can man:** This isn't up for discussion. You're gonna show up and meet the team, like you were supposed to a long time ago.

**baby:** but they'll find out who i am! i can't show up in my spiderman suit, it's dinner! i can't even eat!

**Mr. Tin can man:** You think that's a problem? Kid, Nat, Bucky and Clint already figured you out. Barnes needs to tell his "best friend" Capsicle everything, and Cap can't keep any secrets from Wilson, either. Wanda can read minds. Bruce and Thor saw you in your suit without the mask in the lab dancing to ABBA while getting ready for their date and decided to not disturb you and you already told Shuri. They managed to not tell anybody else.

**baby:** ok but what about everybody else? and why did you write "best friend", did Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers fight?

**Mr. Tin can man:** Kid, you have nothing to worry about, they'll love you. And about that, you'll have to get your butt over here on Saturday and find out.

**baby:** oof, alright, you win. also, can you please change my name back to peter? i'm not a baby, i'm 16!

**Mr. Tin can man:** You did this to yourself kid. Should've thought about the consequences of your actions when you changed my name. Now we'll both stay like this forever.

**baby:** you can just change yours back, yknow

**baby:** or did you make friday make an algorithm to stop me from hacking your app and now you can't hack it either, because friday is a bad bitch and won't listen to you.

**baby:** that's what happened right

**Mr. Tin can man:** Whatever just come to the tower on saturday

**Mr. Tin can man:** Also, language

**——————**

The school week was over faster than it should've been and he's in front of the mirror in his apartment looking at himself. Peter decided against wearing a suit, because that would've been way too formal, so he went with some jeans and a sweater. Casual, great for a family dinner.

He hugged May goodbye, promising to be back tomorrow, and left, locking the door and going down the stairs, 2 steps at a time. (Mr. Stark told him he was going to spend the night at the tower as well, since they also had movie night and it would be too late for the spiderling to get back home by himself.) Happy was there to pick him up at 3, because the ride was 2 and a bit hours long and with the traffic, they would make it with 10 minutes to spare.

Peter climbed in the car and said his hello, then promptly started talking about his newest lego set.

Apart from the teen's ranting and the man's occasional short responses, the drive to the tower has uneventful. They reached their destination in no time and Peter started feeling rather nervous. However, Tony was waiting for them outside. He walked the short distance and threw his arm around Peter's shoulders. 

"Ready to meet the Avengers, kiddo?"

"Hello to you as well, Mr. Stark. Oh, I'm doing just fine, you didn't have to ask!" Peter answered in a mocking tone.

"Psh. Whatever spiderling, let's go inside." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, first chapter is out. i'm scared oof


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap, i got 34 kudos in like half a day! thanks guys, i honestly did not expect this, at all. i thought i'd get maybe 2 or 3, especially since i only got one chapter out.  
i'm still not sure where i'll go with this, but there's no angst. only fluff and a very anxious Peter.

After talking a bit to Happy, Tony and Peter went inside, the man guiding the teenager to the dining room.

The space was impressive, to say the least. It was a spatious room, with one wall being literally a whole ass window, and the rest being decorated with random blueprints or paintings. Most of them were made by Tony and Peter, or Steve, respectively. That man was talented as fuck.

After walking past a small notebook left on the kitchen counter, Tony, the curious little shit he is, opened it and immediately gaped at the incredible portrait of none other that Barnes. He looked through the sketchbook a little more, almost all of the drawings being shots of Bucky, and reached the conclusion that this belonged to Rogers.

He left the communal space and took the elevator up to the two super soldiers' floor (Steve insisted that he and Bucky share a room to help him accommodate and also help with their nightmares) and announced his presence by yelling "Capsicle you better come here right now and take this piece of art from me beofre I send it to the Smithsonian and you'll never get it back". A few moments later, a half naked and embarassed Steve Rogers walked into the living room and snached the sketchbook from Tony, mumbling something about "having no idea what privacy is". The captain had swollen lips and his hair was messed up, and the genius raised an eyebrow at him, but decided to not ask about it.

As Steve was returning to his room and Tony to the elevator, he yelled after him, "Have fun with Barnes, Capsicle, I'll tell Friday to tell everyone not to disturb you." The super soldier shot him a dirty look, and the genius winked while pressing the button to close the elevator doors. 

After the incident, Stark immediately persuaded the blond into letting him hang his paintings around the tower. He reluctantly agreed, but only with the promise to not go through his sketchbooks again. Tony asked, "what are you hiding, Rogers?" with a knowing smirk, and the captain blushed and told him it was none of his business. 

While Peter was admiring the room in front of him, Tony was looking at spots where the spiderkid could potentially hide. The plan was for the teen to stay somewhere without being seen, and after everybody was seated, Mr. Stark would introduce him and Peter would come out of hiding. 

"Alright kid, you can hide behind the bookcase, in the kitchen, or in the bathroom? No, that's a bad idea. Also, under the table is a definite no, because one of our dear assassins will either shoot, stab you or both," Tony suddenly spoke. He scratched his chin. "Do you think you would fit in the fridge?" 

"I don't think we should test that. Also, I already decided where I'll stay," Peter said. He pointed at the ceiling. "I'll stick myself to the ceiling, and we'll just use some of your camouflage tech or something. Shouldn't be hard."

The man thought for a seconds, then nodded. "Alright. Lemme go grab that, you... Set the table. Yeah, do that. I'll be back in a minute." With that, he entered the elevator, and left the teenager to time to argue. 

Peter sighed and entered the kitchen to get the silverware and all of the plates. He started arranging everything, but only after he was finished he realized that he had no idea how this stuff works or what food they'll be eating. He slowly started panicking, but Mr. Stark soon came and showed him a little device, then promptly slapped the teen across the forearm, earning a "hey, what was that for?" immediately followed by a wince, when it got stapled to his skin and remained where it was. 

"So, before you panic, it's supposed to do that. It needs to acces your nerves to change your skin and hair color. Also, your clothes. Now go up on the ceiling, and press the button to activate it. It's single-use sit only lasts around 6 to 8 minutes until it deactivates and pops off, so turn it on when I tell you to. To turn it off yourself just press the button again. Ok kiddo?" Mr. Stark explained, looking at Peter expectantly. 

"Yes sir," he said in a joking manner. 

"Great. FRIDAY, tell everyone to come downstairs to the dining room, and that i expect all of them to be here in less than 3 minutes." 

Peter jumped and sticked to the ceiling, then laid on his back, looking down at Tony. The genius looked back up at him. 

"Y'know, someday I will be taller than you and this is how you're gonna look at me, so better get ready," the kid said, grinning at his mentor. 

Mr. Stark scoffed and before he could reply, FRIDAY started speaking. "Sir, Miss Romanoff and Miss Maximoff are on their way down, I suggest Mr. Parker activates project 4882."

"Holy shit, Tony, 4882?", Peter breathed, then presses the button. He dissappears instantly. 

The genius muttered a "language", then heads to the elevator. He waits a bit, then the doors start opening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have absolutely no idea what i was talking about while writing that part with that device that made peter invisibile. it's incredibly innacurate and probably doesn't make any sense, but what do i know.
> 
> i hope you like this chapter, and sorry for the (small) cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. i got 97 kudos. 3 kudos away from 100. i did not expect this, at all.   
thank you so much for the support!!

The elevator doors opened and revealed an unimpressed Natasha Romanoff and an excited Wanda Maximoff.

"Hi, Nat, kid. Go sit down, the rest will get here soon."

Natasha rolled her eyes at him, then went and sat down in her seat, Wanda doing the same. 

"When will you stop calling me kid? I'm 19, I'm an adult." Wanda asked. 

"When you'll be of legal age to drink, maybe I'll consider calling you something else. But for now, kid it is." 

There were already people walking around the room and putting food and drinks on the table. There was no alcohol, which was suspicious, because Tony loved alcohol. Natasha instantly thought of Pepper, she might be pregnant. Yeah, that's it. That's why Tony was sweating, they're going to announce the pregnancy after everybody gets here. She looked over at Wanda who gave her a knowing look, and they both smiled a bit at eachother.

Soon enough, Bruce, Thor, Loki and Valkyrie busted in through a window. Tony looked dissapointed but didn't say anything. Banner apologised and tried explaining, but Stark just cut him off saying it was okay, just go sit down, and they all did. Loki and Valkyrie were in the middle of a heated argument, and Thor and Bruce did their best to keep them from getting physical. 

Pepper came along with Rhodey and Sam, discussing something that Tony didn't care about. Clint dropped in through the vent and sat down next to Natasha. Vision phased through the wall and claimed his seat next to Wanda. Scott and Hope appeared out of thin air, and apparently, some ants brought them here, and Tony yelled at them to get those bugs out of his kitchen.

Shuri and T'challa arrived shortly after, the teenage girl laughing at something dumb she said and her brother looked dead inside. They sat next to Clint. 

Stephen got there through a portal. He was wearing his suit, and Mr. Stark told him to stop being so formal and just wear some normal clothes. The doctor only scoffed in response and sat down. When Loki saw him, he shot him an ugly look, but Strange was unimpressed and just flipped him off. 

The 3 minutes were up, and everyone was there, except Steve and Bucky.

"FRIDAY, what are they doing?" Tony asked the AI, clearly mad.

"They have restricted my access to their apartment. I do not know, sir."

"Steve is probably trying to drag Bucky out of his bed to socialize. They're probably fighting, and with the metal arm, Barnes is probsbly winning," Bruce said.

"Nah, they're fucking," Natasha says, without looking up from her phone. "Let's start without them, they'll get here soon." She earned a few shocked looks, but no one said anything. 

Tony opened his mouth to tell her "there's a child here, miss Rushman!" but then remembered that nobody knew that Peter was present, so he shut up and sat down as well.

Everybody started talking to everybody, and the genius looked at his timer. 5 minutes and a half.

"FRIDAY, dear, please tell our favourite grandpas to get their butts down here or they're on lab cleaning duty for a month," Tony said, and as he's waiting for the AI's response, the elevator doors opened and two super soldiers tumbled out.

"Sorry we didn't get here earlier, Bucky was an idiot and didn't wanna come," an out-of-breath Captain America said. His best friend only smirked, rolled his eyes and half-whispered a "Sure, Stevie." while walking towards the table to sit down. Steve was right behind him, a light blush covering his entire face. After they sat down, Bucky elbowed him grinning, and the blush only darkened, making the captain hide his face in his hands.

"Thank you for deciding to join us, Capsicle, Barnes. Thought you were too busy fonduing," Mr. Stark said, smirking.

"Shut up, Tony," Steve murmured.

The genius looked at his timer again. It was past 6 minutes, so he had to do this right now or Natasha and Bucky were going to shoot his kid.

"Okay, guys," Tony half-yelled, suddenly serious. "I have an announcement to make," he continued, getting up from his chair and shushing everyone around him. He was situated at one head of the table, and some of the avengers noticed the empty spot to his left, but didn't question it. "Tonight is a very special Avengers Family Dinner™, since we have a new member joining us. Underoos, please come out of wherever you're hiding, please."

When Mr. Stark finished his sentence, Peter did a backflip off the ceiling where he was hiding, and landed behind Tony, making a few people jump. His mentor smiled and stepped to the side, pushing the teenager in front for everybody to see.

He was a bit intimidated by the amount of eyes on him, but he still needed to introduce himself. He swallowed hard and started talking.

"Um... Hi, everyone. I'm Peter Parker, but you might know me as Spider-man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i'm one chapter away from finishing----


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh last chapter!!! i hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> i also failed to mention that the avengers did in fact meet peter as an intern, but never actually had a full conversation or introduced themselves properly (like, passed each other in a hallway, or in the lab). i'm bad at this-
> 
> i referenced a tumblr post in this, but i'm not sure who made it. if you know, please tell me!

"Spider-man is fucking 12 years old? What the fuck, Tony!" Scott said, clearly surprised.

A few "language"s erupted through the room. 

"Well, I already knew that. Hi Peter. Hope the intern cover isn't going to be needed anymore," Natasha said, sipling from her Capri Sun. "And here I thought Pepper was pregnant, since there isn't any alcohol in here. I guess I can't be right about everything."

Tony and Pepper looked at eachother. 

"Ha, sucker! Pay up!" Clint rose from his seat, streching his arm in Scott's general direction. "I told you Peter is Spider-man!"

"Bravo, Scott. You just lost us 20 dollars. I'm dissapointed," Hope told him. Her boyfriend only rolled his eyes and gave Clint the money. 

"I knew you were him the moment I met you. ...You all seem to forget I can read minds," Wanda added after getting some confused looks.

"I also figured it out, and it bugged me a lot 'cause I tried punching you with my metal arm, and Stevie noticed something was bothering me, and he wouldn't give up till I told him, so I did. And then he went and told Sam, who was mad that a fucking kid beat our asses," Bucky said smiling, raising his arm to high five Peter. "Nice job, kid." Peter high fived him.

Bruce only smiled. 

Shuri was grinning. "You ready to fucken die? " 

Peter instinctively replied with "I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me," earning a stern "Language" from both T'challa and Mr. Stark. 

"We're gonna be best friends," the girl whispered, and Peter grinned back at her. Her brother looked horrified. 

Stephen looked surprised and amused at the same time, and Tony thought he wasn't going to say anything, because he didn't talk that much. To his surprise, he started speaking. "Didn't think of you as the dad type, Stark. But it's a nice look on you. Guess this isn't that different from what Romanoff thought was gonna happen."

Before Tony could defend himself, Thor rose from his seat. "Man of Iron! I did not know you had a child. Here, Man of Spiders," the god said, handing Peter a bottle of Asgardian booze, "We need to celebrate."

"Thor, the kid's only 16," Bruce told him. 

"Oh!" The god pulled out another bottle. "You are a growing boy."

"Thor no," Bruce said again.

"Alright, gimmie that," Tony ordered, taking the alcohol from Peter. "If his aunt finds out he touched that, we're all dead."

Valkyrie and Loki stopped yelling at each other for a moment to pay attention to the teenager. She smiled softly at the boy and Loki analysed him for a few seconds, his gaze softening, then said "I like him," and the two started fighting again.

"Holy shit," Peter said under his breath.

"Rogers." Natasha looked at ther teammate expectantly.

Steve rolled his eyes, interrupted his conversation with Bucky and gave the teen a stern look. "Language," he told him, then went back to silently talking with Barnes.

Peter blushed, and couldn't look away from the sergeant whispering something in the captain's ear.

He seemed to notice the kid, as he stopped. "What's wrong?"

Peter's blush darkened, and he managed to get out a small "I have heightened senses". The super soldiers thought for a few seconds, then Steve dropped his face in his hands. "We traumatised a child, Buck."

"What?" Tony said. "Hold on, what's going on? What did you do to my kid?"

The entire table got silent and stared at an embarrassed Rogers, a chuckling Barnes and a blushing Peter.

"Ah, fuck it. They all probably figured it out anyway," Steve murmured then cupped Bucky's face and kissed him.

"Is anybody surprised? No? Great. Now please stop before this goes on any further. We have three kids present," Natasha spoke. She was clearly amused.

"I'm not a-"

"Also, language, Capsicle."

"Since we already have had two announcements, let's just continue this. Does anybody have anything pretty big they feel the need to share with the team?" Pepper spoke up. Everyone shut up, and waited for somebody to say something.

It was silent for about half a minute. 

"Uhh," Scott began. "We're engaged?" 

"Congrats! Knew you'd get there someday," Clint spoke.

More congratulations and wishes of good luck could be heard all around the room. 

"I also have a big announcement to make," Shuri said. The avengers looked at her. She pointed at Peter who she has been conversing with for the past 5 minutes and grinned. "We're besties."

Both Tony and T'challa whispered an "Oh no, there's two of them now", as Peter yelled, "I love you, bitch!", and Shuri yelled louder than him, "Ain't ever gonna stop loving you, bitch!" then burst into giggles.

**—————**

The evening went smoothly, and soon enough, they were all gathered around the huge TV in the living room with the light off, watching Star Wars.

Steve and Bucky were huddled together on one of the loveseats, occasionally making out, with Sam standing as far away from them as possible, a disgusted look on his face. Thor and Bruce were cuddling on one of the armchairs, while Loki and Valkyrie were sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch, fighting with popcorn.

Natasha was laying on the floor in front of the duo, stealing some of their popcorn. Neither noticed.

Wanda and Vision were mirroring Thor and Bruce, sitting on the armchair on the other side of the TV. 

Hope was sitting on the sofa with Scott's head in her lap, his legs dangling off the edge. She was playing with her fiance's hair absent-mindedly. Clint was slouching next to her. 

Tony was holding Peter while running his fingers through his curls. It seemed to make the kid sleepy, as he was starting to relax more and more. The teen's feet were in Clint's lap, who didn't seem to mind at all.

Shuri and T'challa had to leave to attend some wakandan business, and Strange was called back to the Sanctuary. Pepper had some work left to do, but she was going to return later.

Peter started snoring softly, a sign that he was asleep. Tony smiled at the sleeping boy in his lap, and gently took his hand out of his hair. The kid semmed to not like that, as a small whimper left his throat. The genius started playing with his curls again and Peter shifted a little and murmured a small "I love you, dad". Stark stiffened. 

Tony was shocked. The rest of the avengers surrounding him seemed shocked as well. He relaxed, his gaze softened, and he kissed the boy on the forehead, whispering "I love you too, kid". He was fully aware that at every chance they'll have, the rest of the team will definitely tease him relentlessly, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him in that moment was the child he was holding. 

And if when the movie ended, he was fast asleep, nobody woke him up. Instead, they wrapped the duo in blankets, and when Pepper got back, she had a wonderful sight. He kissed them both on the forehead, then went to bed. 

And they slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was it! thank you to everybody who read this whole thing, it means a lot.  
peter doesn't interact with the avengers much, but that's why i'm continuing this series,,,,   
this is such a mess
> 
> i'll write more stories soon! i'll take requests, but it's not guaranteed that i'll actually write them.
> 
> thank you again for supporting me! 💕  
find me on tumblr: sad--yeehaw


End file.
